Run, Girl, Run
by HopelessHeart
Summary: Cuando Rachel Berry dijo que iba a convertirse en "musicalmente promiscua" no estaba bromeando... Femslash


**Titulo:** Run, Girl, Run  
**Autor:** HopelessHeart  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Parejas:** Rachel/Quinn - Rachel/Santana  
**Disclaimer: **Glee es propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Y ninguna de las canciones presentes en esta historia me pertenece.  
**Nota del Autor:** Esta idea salió también de glee fluff meme, tienen grandiosas ideas, me pesa mucho no poder traducirlas al inglés para poder postearlas allá, quizás pueda hacerlo algún día. Bueno, pues me alegra mucho haber empezado este delirio, porque me divertí escribiendolo. Es una nueva versión del video "Run, Joey, Run" de Rachel... así que espero que disfruten mi delirio tanto como yo. Y aviso, tomé algunos dialogos del episodio _Bad Reputation, _tuve que hacerlo para llevar un orden, así que si reconocen algunos ya saben...

* * *

"¿Qué es una _glista_?" preguntó Will, observando primero con confusión la hoja que Sue Sylvester le acababa de entregar, para luego dejar viajar su mirada entre la entrenadora y el director Figgins, quien lo observaba con desapruebo.

"Es la lista de Glee, William" respondió Sue. "Es un ranking semanal basado en un índice de promiscuidad sexual. Ha estado recorriendo la escuela desde hace una hora" continuó observando a Figgins, y luego la _glista_ en manos de Will. Colocando una de sus manos en el espaldar de la silla de Schuester y la otra en su cintura, continuó. "Al parecer obtienes un punto por cada acto de depravación perpetuado"

"¿Y que te hace pensar que mi chicos hicieron esto?" preguntó Will, aún observando con el ceño arrugado la lista en sus manos, sin poder creer que sus alumnos fueran los responsables.

"La lista fue hecha en una de las computadoras de la biblioteca, usando la clave _gleeclub_" Respondió Figgins examinando la copia de la _glista_ que Sue le entregó, luego posando su mirada en Will.

"Tú club Glee es una caja petri de depravación sexual" dijo Sue entre dientes, inclinándose hacia Schuester. ¡Oh si, como estaba disfrutando esto!

"Tienes que averiguar quién hizo la _glista _y suspenderlo antes de que se publique la próxima" ordenó Figgins, señalando a Will con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda. Will abrió la boca la boca para protestar, pero volvió a cerrarla, estaba sin palabras. Su mirada viajaba con desconcierto desde Sue hasta Figgins. "O voy a responsabilizar a todos en el club"

"¿Hablas en serio?" preguntó Will, indignado.

"¡Tan serio como la muerte!" respondió Figgins con firmeza. "No puedo permitir estas travesuras en esta escuela" continuó, dando un pequeño golpe en su escritorio.

"¡No puede permitir estas travesuras en esta escuela!" repitió Sue, elevando el tono de voz. Will la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sabiendo que solo se estaba mofando, disfrutando de este momento.

_**XGleexGleexGleeX**_

Will entró al salón del coro realmente enojado con sus estudiantes. Los trece chicos ya estaban preparados para la clase, así que guardaron silencio en cuanto lo vieron entrar. Poniéndose de pie en medio del salón, elevó la lista para que todos pudieran verla, aunque estaba seguro de que ya todos la conocían.

"¿Quién lo hizo?" preguntó con expresión seria.

Ninguno de los chicos respondió, solo observaban al profesor Schuester sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, aparte de los que parecían aburridos, como por ejemplo Santana que como era costumbre solo estaba admirándose las uñas.

"Esto es serio" habló Will de nuevo al ver que ninguno de los chicos estaba dispuesto a responder. "El director Figgins está amenazando con cerrar el coro" terminó, señalando la lista con el índice de su mano libre.

"¿A qué estamos jugando? Todos sabemos que fue Puck" Santana fue la primera en hablar, arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre.

"¡Cállate! Yo no hice nada" se defendió Puck.

"¿Entonces, por qué tu novia está en primer lugar?" intervino Tina, observando a Puck con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Y por qué yo estoy de última?" le recriminó Rachel. "Dejando a un lado el hecho de que no quise hacerlo contigo, por supuesto"

"¡Suficiente! Nadie va a acusar a nadie de nada" intervino Will antes de que los chicos comenzaran una discusión más fuerte. "Pero en serio, Puck, ¿fuiste tú?" preguntó a ultimo momento, observando al chico. Tenía que asegurarse.

"¡Dije que no!" se defendió el muchacho con indignación. "Ok, soy un delincuente. Y me gusta prenderle fuego a las casas, y molestar a personas que no conozco. Lo acepto. Pero no soy un mentiroso" terminó con actitud, echando un vistazo hacia los demás chicos con arrogancia.

"Está bien. Eso no es importante" habló el profesor Schue, dejando escapar un suspiro y observando la lista. "Entre esto y postear el video personal de la entrenadora Sylvester en _Youtube_, se están creando una mala reputación"

"¿Por qué eso es algo malo? Quizás si parecemos peligrosos, dejarían de lanzar mis anteojos al inodoro" habló Artie con timidez.

"Escuchen" dijo Will, acercándose a los chicos y comenzando a entregarles una copia con las partituras de la canción que le iba a servir de apoyo para la lección del día a cada uno. "Entiendo que están bajo presión con las Regionales acercándose. Y sé que ganar las Seccionales no tuvo el efecto que esperaban para su reputación. Pero convertirse en lo que desprecian no es la respuesta"

"Esta canción apesta" comentó Mercedes, observando la partitura que Will acababa de entregarle, con la canción _Ice, Ice, Baby_ de _Vanilla Ice_

"No, claro que no" replicó Will. "Es una gran canción en la lista de éxitos, que quizás por el tiempo o por la mala prensa se ha convertido en un chiste. Y como ustedes, es tiempo de mejorar su reputación" continuó caminando de nuevo al centro del salón luego de que todos tuvieran su partitura. "El trabajo de esta semana para cada uno será encontrar canciones como ésta y hacerlas geniales de nuevo" haciendo una pausa, para examinar los rostros de todos sus estudiantes, continuó, "Y de verdad espero puedan aplicar esta lección musical a sus vidas"

_**XGleexGleexGleeX**_

La reputación es importante para Rachel Berry, tanto como su sueño de convertirse en una estrella de Broadway, no importa si es buena o mala. Y por supuesto, mientras el profesor Schue perdía su tiempo intentando sacarles información, Rachel ya tenía planes para cambiar su posición en la _glista. _Es por esto que en cuanto el timbre sonó, no perdió tiempo en localizar a Artie.

"Tengo que recurrir a los servicios del club de audiovisual" le anunció a Artie, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"La vergüenza de aparecer en tan baja posición en la _glista _me ha hecho reevaluar mi imagen en la escuela y más allá" respondió, cruzando uno de sus brazos frente a su estomago. El otro brazo apuntaba hacia arriba, permitiéndole colocarse la mano en la barbilla de manera pensativa. "Artie" continuó luego de una pausa, acelerando el paso y colocándose frente a la silla del chico, deteniéndolo. "¿Sabes que nuestra tarea de esta semana para el coro es encontrar una canción con mala reputación y rehabilitarla?" preguntó Rachel. Artie asintió, tragando grueso observando la pasión en los ojos de la chica mientras hablaba, sabiendo que nada iba a detenerla hasta que lograra su objetivo. "Pues la mía va a proporcionarme la peor reputación en esta escuela. Rachel Berry se dejará de inhibiciones y va a ensuciarse"

"¿Cómo puedo ayudar?" preguntó Artie, sonriéndole ligeramente. No importaba cuán insoportable o mandona Rachel Berry podría llegar a ser, Artie sabía que este tipo de comportamiento en la chica siempre acababa en algo que lo divertía, y él no iba a actuar en contra de su diversión. Así que no le quedaba más que ayudar.

"Quítate el sombrero porque Rachel Berry va a convertirse…" comenzó Rachel, haciendo una pausa para acercarse mucho más a Artie, disminuyendo su voz a un susurro. "… en musicalmente promiscua"

_**XGleexGleexGleeX**_

Y el plan resultó tal y como Rachel esperaba (Como todos sus planes por supuesto). Pero mientras observaba por quinta vez el trabajo ya finalizado, Rachel sabía que había algo que no la terminaba de convencer. Y eso simplemente no estaba permitido.

Convencer a Jesse no fue ningún trabajo, es su novio después de todo. ¿Finn? Muchísimo menos. Puck fue algo complicado porque atraer la atención del chico siempre resulta un poco difícil pero, por supuesto, Rachel Berry siempre se sale con la suya.

"Algo no termina de encajar" se quejó, desplomándose en una de las sillas de audiovisual, junto a Artie.

"Quizás terminamos muy rápido. O quizás necesitábamos otras tomas" comentó Artie, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado mientras observaba la pantalla frente a él, en la que aparecía Jesse bajándose del auto.

No. El plan de Rachel era perfecto. Tenía a tres chicos guapos, su talento y belleza, y además era la heroína de la historia. Esto era frustrante. A pesar de que aún tenía tres días para entregar el trabajo, le desesperaba haberlo terminado y no saber que era lo que estaba mal con él. Al menos le tranquilizaba saber que tenía suficiente tiempo. De todos modos no tardo mucho en saber porque el video no tenía tanto impacto.

Saliendo del aula del club de audiovisual, luego de hacerle prometer a Artie que revisaría una y otra vez el video con la finalidad de saber que era lo que no encajaba, se encontró con la más brillante idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido jamás.

Y todo gracias a Santana y a Brittany, quienes estaban tomadas de la mano frente al casillero de la latina. Santana estaba imposiblemente sonrojada escuchando lo que fuera que Brittany estuviera susurrándole al oído. No era un secreto que las chicas tenían algo más que una amistad eso lo confirmaba la imagen frente a ella, no importa que las dos lo negaran, y eso precisamente fue lo que le dio a Rachel la grandiosa idea.

Esto era lo que necesitaba para su video: Chicas. No chicos, y no era que hubiera algo malo con sus tres pretendientes, no, pero… ¿Qué mejor que las Cheerios? ¿Qué mejor de dos de las chicas que estaban entre los primeros lugares de la _glista_? Además tener como pretendiente una chica, iba a tener un efecto mucho más fuerte en su reputación ¿o no?

El problema ahora sería como iba a convencer a Santana. Brittany no era problema, la chica siempre se enrollaba en cualquier plan desquiciado que a cualquiera en Glee se le ocurriera, en cambio Santana, no, y ese era un problema. A Rachel le había costado convencerla de participar en el video. No estaba muy segura de cómo iba a reaccionar la latina cuando le propusiera un papel mucho más comprometedor. Estaba claro que la Cheerio no la soportaba, aunque Rachel no pudiera creerlo, después de todo, ella es una persona amable y muy talentosa, además de visualmente agradable, pero ya esa es otra problemática.

_**XGleexGleexGleeX**_

"Dime una razón por la que debería quedarme" demandó Santana, cruzándose de brazos. El cuarto tan colorido de la insoportable persona frente a ella le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Y por si fuera poco había sido vilmente engañada por uno de los siete enanitos.

Y si, Rachel era culpable. Le había asegurado que Brittany iba a pasar la tarde con ella. Por supuesto la latina enloqueció, y no tardó ni veinte minutos en tocar el timbre de la casa de Rachel. No había fuerza en el mundo que le permitiera dejar toda una tarde a Brittany con la cosa.

"Necesito tu ayuda" respondió Rachel.

Respuesta equivocada.

"Ok. Adiós" habló Santana, fingiendo una sonrisa y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"¡Santana!" la llamó Rachel con desespero, caminando hacia ella y tomándola del brazo antes de que Santana saliera de la habitación. "Necesito que me ayudes con la canción de Glee"

Santana sacudió su brazo, liberándose del agarre de la chica. "¿De nuevo? Creo haber hecho eso ya, Yeti" habló con fastidio, cruzando de nuevo los brazos frente a su pecho. "Recuerdo haberme puesto unas estúpidas alas, y aunque me veía sexy en ese vestido, no fue ningún placer ayudarte"

Rachel rodó los ojos. "Tengo una propuesta mucho mejor, que estoy segura te va a favorecer tanto como a mi"

Santana no dijo ni una sola palabra, tampoco se movió ni un centímetro. Solo permaneció de pie, inmóvil, observando a Rachel, esperando que hablara porque estaba claro que iba a hacerlo.

Rachel respiró profundo, soltando el aire con desespero. Acercándose a la latina de nuevo, tomó su brazo guiándola hacia el asiento frente a su cama. Para sorpresa de Rachel, Santana se dejó guiar, pero se libero de la chica en cuanto estuvo sentada. "¿Sabes todo lo que va a mejorar nuestra reputación si te ven como protagonista, junto a mi gran talento, en el video del gran éxito de los 70 'Run, Joey, Run'?"

"Espera" se burló Santana. "¿Estas diciéndome que quieres que _yo_ haga el papel del chico?" Rachel asintió con entusiasmo. Santana volvió a reír. "¿_Contigo_?"

"Exacto" respondió Rachel con una sonrisa radiante. Santana levantó una de sus finas cejas.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar? La verdad no doy una mierda por esa lista. Sé quien la hizo y la verdad su opinión me puede importar poco" habló Santana con fastidio, mirando desafiante a Rachel. "Y me importa mucho menos tú reputación. Ni siquiera sé porque estoy todavía aquí"

Rachel tenía que cambiar de táctica. Lo que sea con tal de que Santana aceptara. Acercándose mucho más a la latina, invadió su espacio personal. Rachel no era nada sino observadora, y sabía lo nerviosa que hacía a la Latina las proximidades.

"¿Sabes que ocurre una trágica muerte en el video, protagonizada por mi?" preguntó Rachel, susurrando muy cerca del rostro de la chica. Como era de esperarse la mirada ruda de Santana flaqueó, pero volvió a endurecerla segundos después.

Ok. Santana tiene que admitir que Berry no le es indiferente, pero eso no es algo que va a aceptar frente al Yeti. Su ego ya es lo suficientemente grande como para agregarle el hecho de que Santana López siente un extraño tipo de atracción hacia ella.

"¿Soy yo quien te asesina? Porque tengo deseos de hacerlo desde hace mucho" habló Santana, observándola a los ojos. Los labios de la cantante la llamaban, pero Santana no iba a desviar la mirada de sus ojos, no todavía. Suficiente con que Berry supiera que la tenía bajo su poder, podía verlo en su mirada y en la estúpida sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

"En realidad es mi padre quien lo hace" susurró Rachel, acercando su rostro aún más hacia Santana.

Rachel tenía que admitir que esto no era parte del plan. Está bien, si. El acercamiento si, pero que esto estuviera gustándole, no. y eso era algo desconcertante. Jesse. Rachel tenía a Jesse. Esto debía mantenerse en el plano profesional.

Alejándose con brusquedad de Santana, preguntó con nerviosismo: "¿Vas a ayudarme entonces?"

Santana sonrió ante el cambio en la actitud de Rachel y lo aprovechó para tomar de nuevo el control. Siempre la hacía sentir nerviosa cuando las chicas eran las que daban el primer paso, cuando no sabía que esperaban. No era igual con los chicos y a Santana eso la llenaba de frustración. Pero ahora era el momento. Por alguna razón Berry se había puesto nerviosa y esa era una debilidad que Santana sabía podía aprovechar. Así que decidió que era el momento de dejar los juegos, tomando a Rachel del brazo, la atrajo hacia ella haciéndola volver a la posición anterior.

"Hu-hu, Berry. No das un paso hacia delante, para dar dos hacia atrás" susurró sobre los labios de Rachel, haciéndola tragar grueso.

"Jesse…"

"¿Sabes que quien hace la _glista_ va a colocarte en la primera posición si se entera que engañas a la niñita conmigo? ¡Solo mírame! Soy Santana López" dijo Santana, sonriéndole con coquetería a Rachel.

"S-sa-Santana…" tartamudeó Rachel con nerviosismo, al sentir el aliento de Santana sobre sus labios, haciéndola estremecerse, además la Latina no había soltado su brazo, y el contacto la hacia sentir calor. "Aunque me siento irónicamente excitada por tu imagen de chica mala, creo que deberíamos mantener esto en el plano profesional"

"¡Dios, Berry! ¿Alguna vez cierras la boca?" gruñó Santana, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. "Me voy"

"¡Santana!" gritó Rachel, brincando de su asiento. Santana se detuvo en seco, dándose la vuelta. Rachel colisionó contra su cuerpo y Santana pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la chica para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio.

"¿Vas a cerrar la boca?" preguntó Santana, volviendo a sonreír con picardía. "Es la única manera de que acepte ayudarte"

Rachel asintió, si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar para que Santana aceptara el trato, entonces haría lo que la Latina quisiese. Santana fue en busca de lo que había estado buscando, uniendo sus labios con los de Rachel. Bueno, tampoco era tan grave el precio a pagar.

_**XGleexGleexGleeX**_

Brittany fue mucho más fácil. Por supuesto, al enterarse de que la rubia deseaba estar en los cinco primeros, el trabajo ya estaba hecho. Bueno, también tuvo que prometerle que le haría galletas de chocolate en forma de patos. Rachel sonrió radiante, preparándose para contarle a Artie los nuevos planes para "Run, Joey, Run", y pudieran prepararse para comenzar las grabaciones.

_**XGleexGleexGleeX**_

"¡Berry!" chilló Quinn, cerrando con fuerza el casillero de Rachel.

Rachel se sobresaltó, cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos al pecho, agradeciendo que sus dedos no estaban sobre el marco de la puerta del casillero. Abriendo los ojos luego de normalizar su respiración, se consiguió con una irritada Quinn que la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" preguntó Rachel, recuperando su voz. "Y de más está comunicarte que me has asustado de muerte"

Quinn rodó los ojos. "Quiero estar en el video"

Rachel, que había vuelto a abrir la puerta del casillero dispuesta a buscar los libros para la clase siguiente, volvió a cerrarla para poder observar a Quinn en busca de alguna señal que le dijera que la rubia estaba bromeando.

Pero Quinn no lo estaba. Y si, Quinn estaba tan desesperada como para recurrir a Rachel Berry entre todos los perdedores.

El embarazo la había hecho perder todo lo bueno que tenía: su reputación, su cuerpo, a Finn, su familia. Y ahora solo tenía que conformarse con Puck. Era injusto, la verdad, porque Puck no hacía más que hablar de Mario BROS y ni siquiera podía compensarse con un buen trozo de tocino porque la madre de Puck la vigilaba hasta dormida en busca de alguna señal de tocino en su casa. Quinn sabía que una mala reputación era mejor que ningún tipo de reputación. Así que, si, estaba tan desesperada como para acudir a Rachel Berry, porque estaba segura que tarde o temprano descubrirían quien estaba detrás de la _glista _e iba a volver al mismo lugar donde estaba cuando se le ocurrió la idea de la estúpida lista.

Al principio, cuando Artie le habló sobre el proyecto en el que Rachel lo había envuelto, Quinn solo había rodado los ojos y le había pedido que no le comentara nada sobre el Yeti creyendo que tres chicos guapos estaban tras ella, lo más probable era que solo lo estuvieran haciendo por lastima. Artie solo se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema. Aunque en el fondo sabía que perfectamente todos los chicos en Mckinley High querrían estar con Rachel, al menos por su cuerpo, el problema estaba en la personalidad de la chica, eso lo sabían todos.

Cuando Quinn supo de boca de Santana, que Rachel había cambiado los planes, y le había pedido ser la protagonista del video, Quinn supo que a Berry se le había ocurrido una grandiosa idea. ¿Qué más controversial que un videoclip gay en una escuela de un pueblo tan cerrado en Ohio? A veces hasta Quinn se sorprendía de lo lejos que podía llegar la mente de Rachel. Era, algunas veces, aterrorizante. Y si la lista no era algo tan importante y Berry había enloquecido, Quinn no se quería imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacer para llegar a Broadway. La risa que estaba emitiendo de pensar en lo ingenua que era Berry por creer en una estúpida lista, se convirtió en un estremecimiento con el pensamiento anterior.

Rachel abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, aun tratando de procesar lo que Quinn le estaba pidiendo.

"¿En serio vas a elegir este momento para quedarte sin palabras, _manhands_?" preguntó Quinn con fastidio, inclinándose en los casillero, levantando una de sus cejas y cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Cómo sabes sobre mi proyecto?" preguntó Rachel, encontrando de nuevo las palabras.

"Santana" respondió Quinn. "Quiero que te olvides de ella. Quiero ser yo quien ocupe el lugar del protagonista en el video" demandó Quinn, mirando desafiante a Rachel.

Rachel quería protestar. El proyecto le pertenecía y Quinn no tenía derecho de darle órdenes. Rachel se hubiese sentido ofendida si en su cabeza no hubiese estado maquinándose otra grandiosa idea. Así que en vez de mostrarse indignada, solo abrió su casillero, sacó los libros que había venido a buscar en primer lugar, y cerrándolo le dedicó su _Berry _sonrisa a Quinn. "Por supuesto" asintió.

Quinn la miró con suspicacia sin poder creer que la chica aceptara tan rápido.

"No me mires así. Pensándolo bien, puede ser beneficioso para mi reputación que tú, siendo la primera de la _glista_, estés presente en mi video. Después de todo la finalidad de mi trabajo es, además de rehabilitar el terriblemente fantástico éxito de los 70 de David Geddes "Run, Joey, Run", alcanzar una posición más alta en la _glista_" explicó Rachel con orgullo.

"¡Como sea, Berry! Me quedé en _por supuesto_ y lo demás fue puro ruido para mi" habló Quinn con fastidio, enderezándose. "Voy a tu casa alrededor de las siete para que empecemos a trabajar ¿Ok?"

"Me parece perfecto" asintió Rachel sin perder la compostura ante la actitud mandona de Quinn.

"Como sea" repitió Quinn, alejándose. "No le menciones nada a Santana" le advirtió sobre su hombro sin detenerse.

"No lo haré" gritó Rachel, dejando escapar un pequeño grito de alegría, caminando en dirección a su próxima clase, a la que iba cinco minutos tarde, si le preguntaban. Pero eso era lo de menos, porque el plan iba cada vez mejor. No solamente tenía a las dos porristas más populares de toda la escuela, sino también a Quinn, quien a pesar de haber caído bajo en la jerarquía social de Mckinley, seguía siendo bella y con una actitud poderosa, además tenía a su lado a Puck, a Santana y a Brittany. Rachel estaba segura de que en cuanto la bebé naciera, Quinn recuperaría absolutamente todo lo que había perdido, después de todo Quinn manejaba las masas con su actitud, la que en estos momento solo estaba debilitada. Eso sin tener en cuenta que la chica estaba en el tope de la _glista_: el objetivo de Rachel. Por lo que las cosas no podían ponerse mejor.

_**XGleexGleexGleeX**_

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" preguntó Rachel, dejando escapar con cansancio un suspiro saliendo del baño, con el cabello mojado y una toalla en su mano. Quinn estaba sentada en su cama con un plato de tocino que olía horroroso. "Creo haberte pedido que te quedaras en la cocina con… eso" terminó arrugando la cara con disgusto observando el ofensivo aperitivo.

"Me aburrí de esperarte, y decidí buscarte ¿Tienes algún problema?" preguntó Quinn, subiendo su mirada del plato para mirar directo a los ojos de la chica.

"Estas comiendo tocino en mi cama, Quinn, en mi cuarto, por supuesto que tengo un problema, el olor va a quedarse durante horas. Ni siquiera sé como me convenciste de dejarte comer esa atrocidad aquí en mi casa" habló Rachel, abriendo la puerta de su closet. Quinn solo se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo. "¿Estas lista para grabar la ultima escena? El cuarto de huéspedes esta preparado" le avisó Rachel, mirándola sobre su hombro.

"No sé si tengo todavía ganas de hacerlo" habló Quinn con fastidio, colocando el plato sobre la cama. "Es aburrido"

Rachel dejó escapar un sonido de desespero y frustración. Quinn no podía estar hablando en serio. "¿¡No sabes si tienes ganas! ¿¡Estas bromeando!" gritó desesperada, encarando a la rubia. "¡Quinn! Cuando acepté que fueras parte de esto no pensé que iba a ser tan difícil. Hiciste llorar al profesor Ryerson, casi atropellas al gato del vecino, por poco me atropellas a _mi, _cuando estaba grabando la escena en la que me acerco corriendo hacia ti para advertirte de que mi padre enloqueció y poder salvarte la vida, atravesaste tu pie haciéndome caer, y por si no fuera suficiente, vaciaste el envase completo de salsa de tomate sobre mi cabeza, ¿¡en serio, Quinn!" hasta este punto Rachel estaba frente a Quinn, gritando justo en su rostro. Quinn solo la observaba con las cejas levantadas, recordando todo lo que había hecho para molestar a Rachel, solo por diversión, dándose mentalmente palmaditas en la espalda por su buen trabajo. "¡Ah! Me olvidaba que tuve que permitirte traer eso a mi casa para que dejaras de quejarte cada cinco minutos" añadió señalando el plato vacío sobre su cama.

"¿Terminaste?" preguntó Quinn, mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.

"¿Vas a comportarte de una manera educada para que terminemos de una vez por todas el video?" preguntó Rachel, suplicante.

Estaba exhausta. Con Brittany y, sorpresivamente, Santana esto había sido fácil, pero al parecer Quinn disfrutaba verla frustrada y no había hecho más que locuras atrasando la filmación. La planificación que Rachel había hecho para esta tarde, durante la clase de matemáticas se había ido al suelo gracias a la espontaneidad de la rubia. Rachel no estaba segura si Quinn le había pedido esto para seguir torturándola como de costumbre, pero eso no importaba, de verdad era una buena idea que la ex Cheerio estuviera en el video y Rachel Berry jamás abandonaba una buena idea.

"No" respondió Quinn acercándose mucho más a Rachel. "Me gusta cuando te sonrojas de la ira o de la frustración, o simplemente como en este momento" Rachel tragó grueso, dando un paso hacia atrás, pero Quinn volvió a acercarse atrapándola por la cintura. "¿A dónde piensas ir, Berry?" sonrió Quinn con malicia.

"Q-Quinn" tartamudeó Rachel. Tanta proximidad y la presión del vientre de Quinn sobre su estomago la hacia sentir nerviosa. Aclarándose la garganta continuó. "¿Q-que estas ha-haciendo?"

"Tratando de hacerte callar, creo que me falta poco" respondió Quinn, acariciando con su mano libre la mejilla de Rachel.

Rachel abrió la boca para replicar pero Quinn la calló con sus labios sobre los de ella. Rachel dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos porque, ¿Qué demonios? Quinn Fabray, ex presidenta del club de celibato, con novio, cristiana perfecta, besándola. A ella, Rachel _Yeti_ Berry, una chica. Pero cuando la mano de Quinn subió por su espalda por adentro de su camisa, todo pensamiento se escapó de su cabeza y solo se dejó llevar por las atenciones de la rubia. Las sensaciones que le provocaba la cercanía de la chica eran demasiado placenteras como para hacerla detenerse.

Rachel no tenía idea que demonios estaba pasando por las mentes de estas mujeres, que después de tantos años de tortura ahora no desaprovechaban oportunidad para besarla. Pero tampoco iba a ir por la vida quejándose.

_**XGleexGleexGleeX**_

"Ok, chicos, escuchen" habló Will, juntando sus manos y colocándose en el centro del salón donde los chicos del club de audiovisual acaban de montar los equipos para la presentación. "Otra semana está a punto de terminar y si otra lista se publica el asunto estará fuera de mis manos, pasando a las del director Figgins"

"En serio, profesor Schue, quien quiera que hizo la lista no va a dar la cara" habló Finn, luciendo algo divertido. Will dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras escuchaba al chico. "Tendremos que prepararnos para lo que sea que venga"

Will dejó viajar su mirada con suspicacia, a través de los rostros de todos los chicos en busca de alguna debilidad en el rostro de alguno que le diera una pista. Todos parecían tranquilos. "Está bien" se resignó, dejando escapar un suspiro y golpeando sus manos a sus costados. "Ok. Rachel, ¿Por qué no nos muestras tu proyecto de mala reputación?"

Rachel saltó enseguida de su asiento, emocionada, colocándose de pie frente a la pantalla del retroproyector. "Me gustaría decir antes unas palabras: Aunque comprendo que una película debería hablar por si sola, veo que algunos no están familiarizados con el complejo vocabulario de las artes fílmicas. Espero que este video vaya a las cabezas de nuestros compañeros menos ilustrados. Así que solo déjenme decirles que espero que disfruten de mi _mala reputación_"

Con alguno de sus compañeros rodando los ojos, como era costumbre cada vez que Rachel abría la boca, Rachel junto sus manos con emoción, sonriéndole a uno de los chicos de audiovisual haciéndole saber que era el momento. "Luces" dijo en dirección al chico y las luces se apagaron enseguida. "Empieza" habló de nuevo, dirigiéndose a su asiento junto a Jesse. El chico encargado del retroproyector le dio comienzo al video.

La cuenta regresiva comenzó, mientras Rachel sonreía con emoción, al igual que los otros ocho chicos envueltos, esperando ver su trabajo.

Con el comienzo de la música se vieron reflejados Matt y Mike en unos vestidos blancos muy pegados al cuerpo que los hacían lucir muy cómicos. Sobre sus cabezas, tenían ambos unas pelucas rubias, y en sus espaldas un par de grandes alas blancas. Los chicos parecían tan orgullosos de aparecer en escena, como Rachel de su gran idea. Como era de esperarse, no faltaron las risas llenando el lugar.

Y entonces Rachel hizo su gran aparición en un sencillo vestido fucsia, entrando por las puertas de la escuela, cantando las primeras notas de la canción.

"_Daddy, please don't, it wasn't her fault. She means so much to me… Daddy, please don't… We're gonna get married, just you wait and see…"_

La próxima escena mostraba a Quinn, vestida con una sencilla franela blanca que mostraba muy bien su pronunciado vientre y un par de jeans que la hacían verse mucho más hermosa, acostada en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de Rachel con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, cantando directo a la cámara. A Rachel le encantaba esta escena.

"_Every night, the same old dream I hate to close my eyes. I can't erase the memory, the sound of Berry's cry…"_

Rachel estaba emocionada, pronunciando silenciosamente cada palabra de la canción, disfrutando de la voz rasposa y a la vez hermosa de Quinn, que aunque carecía del entrenamiento vocal que ha tenido su propia voz desde temprana edad, a Rachel, en lo personal, le encantaba.

Jesse a su lado la observó con curiosidad y desconcierto. Se suponía que era él el que iba a aparecer en pantalla, no Quinn. Finn pensaba lo mismo unos asientos más a la izquierda.

Quinn por su parte estaba observándose a si misma, con el labio inferior entre sus dientes, mientras Puck la observaba con desconcierto. Quinn dirigió su mirada hacia él al sentirse observada, sonriéndole con picardía.

En la pantalla Quinn tomó asiento, colocándose el celular en el oído, mientras cantaba: "_She called me up, late that night, She said, 'Q, don't come over…'" _en ese momento la pantalla se divide, mostrando a Rachel en su propia habitación, al teléfono, articulando con exageración las palabras al mismo tiempo que Quinn cantaba. "'…_My dad and I just had a fight and he stormed out the door...'"_

Finn estaba tan desconcertado que ni siquiera podía quitar la mirada de la pantalla. ¿Qué demonios hacia Quinn en el video de Rachel? ¿¡Qué demonios hacia Quinn ocupando su lugar! ¿De que se trataba todo esto?

"'…_I've never seen him act this way, my god, he's goin' crazy. He said he's gonna make you pay for what we done… he's got a gun! __So run, Quinn, run, Quinn, run!...'" _las dos chicas terminaron la estrofa con dramatismo. La escena volvió a cambiar con una transición de estrella, mostrando a Rachel frente a un grupo de casilleros, cantando de nuevo con dramatismo el coro mientras los estudiantes pasaban de manera molesta frente a ella, obstruyendo la cámara.

"_Daddy, please don't, it wasn't her fault. She means so much to me… Daddy, please don't… We're gonna get married, just you wait and see…"_

Brittany hizo su aparición en la siguiente escena, estacionandose frente a la casa de Rachel (sitio que la misma Rachel había elegido para las grabaciones) y bajándose del brillante auto rojo de la cantante. La dulce voz de Brittany se hizo escuchar.

"_Got in my car, I drove like mad 'til I reached Rachel's place…"_

Entonces Rachel aparece corriendo de manera exagerada en escena, acercándose a su protagonista.

"_She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes and bruises on her face!"_

Brittany se da la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a la cámara en el momento que Rachel está frente a ella. Colocando sus manos con delicadeza en las mejillas de Rachel, que con una técnica perfecta de maquillaje tenían dichos moretones. Rachel cerró sus ojos llevándose las manos al pecho, mientras Britt seguía cantando. Entonces Brittany volteaba a su espalda, con los ojos bien abiertos, percatándose de la presencia del padre de su amada.

"_All at once I saw him there, sneaking up behind me…"_

Rachel tuvo que sacudir su cabeza porque la verdad el profesor Ryerson se veía demasiado ridículo, pero no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir, por lo menos alguien que quisiera ayudarla. Y al parecer Brittany pensaba lo mismo porque en el video arrugó el ceño unos instantes al verlo.

"_Watch out!" _exclamó Rachel en el video, jalando el cuello de la chaqueta negra de cuero de Brittany. Quien por cierto se veía demasiado bien en el vestuario, que era exactamente igual al de los chicos, pero se veía mucho, mucho mejor en las tres chicas. Brittany volvió a voltearse con rapidez, mirando de nuevo a Ryerson.

"_Then Rachel yelled, 'He's got a gun'" _canto Brittany abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente, a la vez que Rachel se aferraba aún más a su cuello, señalando a Ryerson que fue el protagonista de la siguiente toma. Al posarse de nuevo en las chicas, Santana estaba en el lugar de Brittany.

"_And she stepped in front of me" _Rachel se colocó frente a Santana, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados de manera protectora.

Santana sonrió con malicia, observandose porque en serio, ¿Quién más sexy que ella? Rachel dirigió la mirada en su dirección, sonriéndole. La voz de Santana se escuchaba sensual, a Rachel siempre le había encantado la voz de la Cheerio.

"_Suddendly, a shot rang out" _Ryerson aparece en escena, disparando la escopeta que tiene en manos. De la punta se dispara una banderilla con un gran BANG, dando un efecto dramático.

"_And I saw Berry fallin'! I ran to her, I held her close…" _Rachel se deja caer con dramatismo en brazos de Santana, que la recibe con angustia. "_When I look down, my hands were red…" _Santana levanta su mano, cubierta de salsa de tomate, dejando viajar su mirada desde su mano hasta su moribunda amada en su otro brazo. "_And here's the last words Berry said…"_

Rachel estaba tan emocionada, admirando su trabajo con orgullo, que no se dio cuenta en el momento que Jesse se alejó de ella indignado y desconcertado, viéndola fijamente sin poder creer todo lo que veía, sin saber en que estaba pensando su novia cuando hizo esto.

La siguiente escena era la favorita de Rachel, era la escena en la que la protagonista moría tras un agonizante dolor, y estaba orgullosa de lo bien que había resultado. Después de todo, su talento es inmenso.

"_Daddy, please don't, it wasn't her fault. She means so much to me… Daddy, please don't… We're… gonna… get… married…"_

Puck y Finn estaban indignados. Finn por fin pudo despegar su mirada de la pantalla, volteando en dirección a la chica. Puck simplemente estaba sacudiendo su cabeza de manera desaprobatoria.

Aún corriendo el video, se muestra a Santana mirando hacia el cielo, sosteniendo a Rachel que ahora yace muerta entre sus brazos, escuchando la llamada de los ángeles. Luego aparece Ryerson fingiendo un llanto que se veía realmente ridículo en pantalla, haciendo un gesto de despedida con su mano. Entonces la toma del cuerpo sin vida de Rachel es cubierto por una alas blancas.

En la siguiente toma se puede apreciar a Quinn caminando con rapidez hacia la cámara en un gran pasillo rodeado de humo, luciendo espectacular con el vestuario que había escogido Rachel con éxito, porque las tres chicas lucían espectaculares en esas camisas blancas con chaquetas de cuero y jeans negros. Luego se acercaba Brittany por el mismo pasillo, seguida de Santana. Las tres haciendo la misma acción, pero en diferentes tomas.

"_Run, __girl run, girl run, girl run, girl run, girl run, girl run!"_

El final del video muestra Rachel ahora en un vestido blanco y unas alas doradas, (doradas porque por supuesto Rachel es una estrella de oro) con una expresión muy seria para luego mostrar una sonrisa exageradamente grande, seguida de un guiño mientras aparecen las letras 'FIN' en la pantalla.

Rachel fue la primera en romper en aplausos, seguida de los demás chicos, a excepción de Finn, Jesse y Puck. Brittany estaba emocionada aplaudiendo, y Santana orgullosa de su trabajo, sonrió, haciendo un gesto de gratitud, inclinándose hacia delante como si hubiese recibido una ovación. Quinn aplaudía, sin apartar su mirada de Rachel, mientras esta se dirigía al centro del salón frente a la pantalla. Ninguna de las tres chicas parecía molesta por el hecho de que estaban compartiendo escena, cuando Rachel les había prometido un protagónico.

"Bien… eh… porque no nos tomamos un momento para procesar lo que acabamos de ver" habló Rachel con nerviosismo al ver que ninguno emitía ni una sola palabra. Además si las miradas mataran, ya habría perecido bajo la mirada de sus tres intereses masculinos. Al menos las sonrisas llenas de complicidad de las chicas la tranquilizaban un poco.

"¡Esto es una porquería!" siseó Finn. Will lo reprendió, pero Puck intervino enseguida.

"No, Finn tiene razón. Sabía que debía confiar en mis instintos porque algo me decía cuando estábamos grabando que esto no iba a ser bueno"

"¿De que están hablando? ¿Acaso ellos también estaban involucrados en esto?" preguntó Jesse. Tenía que intervenir, porque simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pensando.

"Jesse…" comenzó Rachel, pero Jesse la detuvo.

"Pensé que estábamos saliendo. Tener que audicionar con dos chicos y tres chicas para actuar con tu novia, y que al final ni siquiera aparezcas, es mortificante" habló Jesse indignado sin desviar la mirada de la chica, que comenzaba a sentirse culpable. Santana estuvo a punto de intervenir hasta que Rachel abrió la boca.

"¡Es solamente una declaración artística, nada más!" replicó Rachel. Jesse solo dejó escapar una risa irónica, acomodándose en su asiento.

"No, no lo era. Solo eres tú tratando de aparentar que tienes un montón de chicos y…" Finn hizo una pausa, sacudiendo su cabeza antes de continuar. "… y _chicas _peleando por ti, para dejar de parecer marginada y ser vista como… algún tipo de cantante lesbiana… y sexy" Finn guardó silencio, pero segundos después se levantó acercándose a ella. "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, a nosotros los chicos después de darnos falsas esperanzas? ¿Es tu estúpida reputación más importante que tus relaciones?" con eso salió a zancadas del salón. Jesse se levantó de su asiento siguiendo a Finn.

"¡Jesse!" lo llamó Rachel con angustia, pero el chico ni siquiera se molesto en voltear, siguiendo su camino.

Rachel observó de nuevo al frente, observando a nadie más que a las tres chicas. Deseaba saber que pasaba por sus mentes. Esto no había salido como esperaba, al contrario probablemente había perdido a Jesse y a Finn. Puck no era tan importante, porque desde el principio no había nada entre ellos, y aunque le costara admitirlo, solo lo había buscado por interés. ¿Y las chicas? Estaba claro que solo les interesaba si el proyecto era un éxito, y estaba claro que no, por eso ninguna se había molestado en defenderla. Segundos después sin poder soportar el silencio y las miradas acusatorias, salió a huyendo del salón.

_**XGleexGleexGleeX**_

"¿Estas bien?"

Rachel escuchó la voz de Brittany desde la entrada del salón de ballet. Levantando la mirada, vio el reflejo de las tres chicas en el espejo, entrando al salón.

"Vinimos a saber como estabas" habló Quinn, adelantando a las dos chicas.

"Hubiese sido productivo que me defendieran cuando los chicos se lanzaron contra mi" murmuró Rachel, levantándose del suelo.

"¿Por qué? ¿No fue solamente una _declaración artística_?" habló Santana, haciendo comillas con sus dos manos. "Como tu tan elegantemente lo pusiste"

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le había molestado que Rachel dijera eso. Para ella había sido importante, al parecer para Rachel no y eso la había hecho echarse para atrás cuando quiso defenderla frente a todos en Glee.

"Lo es. Quiero decir, ustedes me detestan. No hace más de una semana me estaban insultando y haciendo mi vida más miserable de lo que ya es. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente era que estaba siendo usada por ustedes." Dijo Rachel con indignación comenzando a recoger sus cosas.

"Yo no te detesto" habló Brittany, confundida.

"Si, si lo haces. ¿Recuerdas la vez que te pedí te tomaras la foto conmigo para el anuario?" preguntó Rachel, mirando a Brittany con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Eres una perdedora, Rachel. Yo no me tomo fotos con perdedores" respondió Brittany, encogiéndose de hombros. Rachel rodó los ojos.

"¿Y ustedes? Las que peor comportamiento tuvieron hacia mi fueron ustedes dos, y de pronto vienen a besarme de la nada" habló Rachel, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿¡Ella te besó!" gritaron Santana y Quinn en unísono, asesinándose mutuamente con la mirada.

"Si" respondió Rachel, mirándolas con los ojos entrecerrados. "Ambas"

"Escucha, Berry. Debería estar enojada porque me prometiste un protagónico y sin embargo tuve que compartir con B y _Juno_. Las que deberíamos sentirnos usadas somos nosotras, pero voy a dejarlo pasar simplemente porque eso fue tan sexy que nadie puede negarlo. Yo creo que _Finnocence _huyó porque pensar en el cartero no le funcionó, más que por cualquier otra cosa. Pero el beso fue real" habló Santana con su típico tono de fastidio, pero Rachel sabía que estaba hablando muy en serio.

"Tengo novio" simplemente dijo Rachel.

"Quien es un idiota. Y yo opino lo mismo que Santana. Creo haberte pedido disculpas por todo lo que te hice pasar, Berry. Y la verdad no me interesa si besaste a Santana o no. Solo te digo que no pierdas el tiempo con los idiotas esos." Habló Quinn por fin, suavizando su mirada, clavándola en la de Rachel.

Rachel se mordió el labio, analizando la situación. Jesse es importante para ella, después de todo es su novio. Había estado detrás de Finn desde que el chico se unió a Glee, y en estos momentos el muchacho anda arrastrándose por las banquetas gracias a ella. Lo último que Rachel necesita es cargar con la culpa de haber hecho sufrir a alguien tan dulce y cariñoso como Finn. Pero estas tres chicas frente a ella… es que es demasiado. Rachel las quería, no lo podía negar. A las tres, lo cual es absurdo. Tenía que huir, si. Rachel Berry jamás huía, pero esta vez iba a hacerlo, porque estas tres mujeres frente a ella eran demasiado. Iban a ser su final si las aceptaba, porque no las conocía tan bien como a los chicos, y sabía que en cualquier momento podían destruirla diciéndole que todo era un juego, un chiste de mal gusto.

No podía creerles, aún cuando sabía que Santana no mentía cuando le confesó que le agradaba desde que ella había sido la única en creerle, cuando todos la acusaban de entregar la lista de canciones de las Seccionales. Ni cuando Quinn le dijo que Brittany la había hecho cambiar de parecer sobre muchas cosas y una de esas era ella. Pero es que si ni siquiera dieron la cara por ella el día anterior ¿Qué podía esperar? Quizás lo único que sentían era atracción física y Rachel necesitaba más, por eso tenía que huir.

Y lo hizo.

_**XGleexGleexGleeX**_

Rachel estaba en su casillero buscando lo que necesitaba para la clase de biología. No había dejado de pensar en toda la noche en las tres chicas, ni en Jesse. Le preocupaba que Jesse no contestara sus llamadas. Él era importante para ella. Santana, Brittany y Quinn eran solo un juego, o al menos ella pensaba lo era para ellas. No podía permitirse ilusionarse con algo que no era verdadero, como el amor que Jesse tiene hacia ella.

Cuando cerró el casillero se encontró con un Jesse muy molesto. "Hola" dijo Rachel, dudosa, regalándole una ligera sonrisa. "¿Aún estas enojado conmigo?"

"Sabes…" comenzó Jesse ignorando la pregunta que acababa de hacerle. "Antes de trasladarme aquí y hacerte mi novia, pregunté que tipo de chica eras ¿sabes que me dijeron?"

"¿Qué dijeron?" preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa, curiosa por saber la respuesta.

"La mayoría no tenía idea de quien eras" respondió Jesse. "Los que si te conocían dijeron que eras algo atractiva, pero que tu necesidad de tener siempre la razón y tu afinidad por los suéteres con animalitos lo arruinaban todo" terminó, posando su mirada en el suéter con un horrible Búho, Rachel hizo lo mismo, irguiéndose y pasando sus manos por su cabello. Este suéter era de sus favoritos, muchas gracias. "¿sabes cuál es la parte más interesante? Que a pesar de que a nadie le agradabas, decían que eras una persona de confianza"

"¡Todavía lo soy!" replicó Rachel con indignación. "Es solo que tengo esta patológica necesidad de ser popular. El querer agradarle a la gente, nubla mi sentido ¿ok? Y como mi compañero en la búsqueda de convertirnos en estrellas creo que puedes entenderlo"

"En ese sentido si, pero como el chico que dejó todo por ti no puedo ver a través de esto. Debí ser suficiente para ti, Rachel" dijo Jesse con indignación. "Sin embargo, elegiste a esas insoportables chicas sobre mi"

"Sabia que romperías mi corazón" fue la respuesta de Rachel. La verdad no sabía que más decir, le mortificaba saber que esto no le dolía tanto como debería, pero debía mantener a Jesse. Jesse era la única persona que la comprendía entre tanta gente. Con él no se sentía sola, y si lo perdía volvería a sentirse sola de nuevo.

"Eso es lo gracioso sobre las reputaciones" habló Jesse con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. "Todos piensan que yo soy el rompecorazones, pero la cuestión es… que tu rompiste el mío primero"

Rachel se quedó sin palabras al ver la expresión de decepción en el rostro de Jesse. Se sentía culpable por haberlo lastimado, pero ya no podía dar vuelta atrás.

"Solo hazme un favor. Si terminamos uno al lado del otro en la barra del club de Ballet. No me hables" Y antes de que Rachel pudiera disculparse, Jesse ya estaba fuera de su vista.

_**XGleexGleexGleeX**_

"_Turn around" _cantó Finn, posando su mirada en Rachel.

Rachel estaba en el centro del salón de Glee, de frente a todos los chicos del club. Quinn era la única que no la estaba observando, porque estaba sentada con su cuerpo de frente a Santana observando fijamente a la latina. Santana tenía la mirada fija en Rachel con los brazos cruzados y una expresión extraña en su rostro.

"_Every now and then I get a little bit longer and you're never comin' round"_

Necesitaba disculparse con los chicos, y si esta canción iba a ayudarla, entonces no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que el profesor Schue le estaba dando.

"_Turn around" _ahora fue el turno de Puck, que la observaba con el ceño arrugado y los brazos cruzados frente al pecho.

"_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listenin' to the sound of my tears"_

Justo cuando Jesse iba a abrir la boca para cantar la siguiente línea, Santana tuvo suficiente.

"¡Basta!" gritó la latina levantándose, haciendo sobresaltar a todos en el salón, Brad detuvo la música de inmediato. Quinn sonrió triunfante, colocándose de pie junto a Santana, Brittany hizo lo mismo. "¿¡En serio, Berry! ¿En serio vas a lloriquear y a rogarle a este trío de idiotas?"

"Santana…"

"¡Nada! Tienes a dos sexys porritas y a _Ju…"_

Quinn clavó su codo en la costilla de Santana de manera dolorosa, ganándose una mirada asesina de su parte. A Quinn no le importó, no le agradaba para nada el apodo que la latina tenía para ella.

"…y a Quinn" terminó Santana ahora de mal humor.

"Y a _Drizzle_" susurró Brittany al oído de Santana, que rodó los ojos sin poder evitar una sonrisa. "Y una mocosa. Dos porristas sexys, a _Juno_ y a la mocosa" repitió Santana, haciendo reír a unos cuantos, incluida Rachel y Quinn, a pesar del insulto.

Los tres chicos, en especial Jesse estaban indignados observando a la Cheerio.

"¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?" preguntó Rachel, mirando con suspicacia a las chicas.

"Que nos tienes, Rach. Entendemos que creas que esto es un juego, pero no lo es. Y de verdad sentimos mucho todas las humillaciones que te hicimos pasar y no tienes porque perder tu tiempo con estos tres que jamás van a poder comprenderte por completo" habló Quinn con suavidad, haciendo que Rachel sintiera un cosquilleo en su estomago.

"¿Entonces? ¿Sigues con los idiotas o nos eliges a nosotras?" preguntó Santana, sonriéndole con coquetería.

La mirada de Rachel se posó en Jesse que la observaba con intención, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente hacia los lados. Su mirada desafiante. Luego observó a Finn que estaba más decepcionado que enojado de ver que Rachel siquiera lo estaba pensando.

Mirando a las tres chicas de pie, bajo la mirada confundida y escandalizada de todos en el salón, Rachel supo que hablaban en serio. Y si no lo era, ¡Que demonios! Ya tendrá tiempo para reponerse del dolor y será una maravillosa historia para su biografía en _E!, _cuando fuera una estrella famosa. Y quizás tenía razón, a lo mejor los chicos no iban a poder comprenderla jamás, pero a pesar de las apariencias, Rachel sabía lo sensibles que podían llegar a ser las chicas con respecto a los sentimientos de sus seres más queridos. Definitivamente eso era lo que ella necesitaba.

Rachel dejó crecer una sonrisa tan grande en su rostro que parecía que algún músculo en su rostro iba a desgarrarse en cualquier momento. Brittany fue la primera que se lanzó en dirección a Rachel emitiendo un gritito de alegría, seguida de Quinn que tomó la mano de Santana, acercándose tras ella.

"Sabía que no eras tan idiota después de todo" le dijo Santana a Rachel. "Quizás te ganes que te llame por tu nombre de pila"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel con coquetería. Era la primera vez que se permitía hacerlo y a Santana le gustaba lo que veía.

"Absolutamente, Rachel" asintió la latina. Rachel se lanzó sobre ella, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Los demás estaban tan asombrados que solo las observaban acercarse a la puerta sin comprende que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Ya casi saliendo del salón, Quinn se detuvo, encarando de nuevo a los chicos.

"¿Profesor Schue?" habló, llamando la atención del Will que solo asintió para asegurarle que la escuchaba. "Soy yo la responsable de la _glista. _Puede decirle al director Figgins si así lo prefiere, después de todo mi reputación es lo de menos cuando tengo a estas tres chicas para mi" y guiñándole al resto de los chicos, tomó la mano de Santana y pasó su brazo por la cintura de Rachel, caminando de nuevo hacia la puerta mientras las cuatro se burlaban de las expresiones en los rostros de los chicos.

Si Rachel pensó en algún momento que el video había sido un completo fracaso, estuvo totalmente equivocada.


End file.
